


Tamaranean Secret

by SexualEagle



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anus, Booties, Booty, Butt, Butt Sex, Butts, Buttsex, Futa, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualEagle/pseuds/SexualEagle
Summary: Starfire wants to tell Robin a secret about her species, but she can't bring herself to do it, so she shows him instead.





	Tamaranean Secret

*it's a normal day in the Titans tower, Starfire is walking through the house and passes by Robin as he drops something*

Robin: Ooops. *bends over to pick it up, and Starfire sees and her eyes widen, and she grabs her crotch*

Starfire: Uhhh....

Robin: You ok, Star?

Starfire: I am the fine, I just need to.... *rushes back to her room*

Robin: Meh. *walks down the hall*

*a half hour later*

*Robin goes into Starfire's room*

Robin: You wanted to see me?

Starfire: Yes Robin. There is a secret I have been meaning to do the revealing to you.

Robin: Ok, what is it?

Starfire: I would rather do the showing, but I will need you to do the turning around.

Robin: Huh?

Starfire: Just turn around and do the pulling down of your pants.

Robin: Um, okay.... *turns around, then pulls down his pants as Starfire removes her skirt and pulls downs her underwear, revealing a penis, which she then sticks into Robin's butthole and begins thrusting, confusing Robin, who gives both a confused and pleasured look on his face as Starfire continues thrusting*

*after a few minutes*

*Starfire pulls her penis out, and sprays cum on both of Robin's buttcheeks, then into his butthole*

*a minute later*

Robin: Starfire, when were you gonna tell me you were a futa?

Starfire: What is a futa?

Robin: It's where a girl has a penis.

Starfire: Well, male tamaraneans are the ones that do the giving birth.

*Robin gives a confused stare for a few seconds*

Robin: I guess that makes sense....

*Starfire giggles and kisses Robin on the lips*

Robin: Well uh, see ya around.... *exits the room*


End file.
